Dear Diary
by Tsuchi-Ishi
Summary: This is a story written by Deidara in his diary during his high school years. He has a crush on Sasori and this story tells of their relationship's progression.
1. Hope

_Dear Diary,_

I looked at him and my face grew hot as I blushed. He was so cute!

He was the new kid in my grade, Sasori. He had flame red hair and beautiful, bright, brown eyes. His face was perfect, absolutely perfect. His nose was small and straight and his mouth was tight and thin but it fit his other features perfectly. *Sigh* I think I'm in love.

The teacher introduced Sasori-kun to the class and put him in the desk right next to mine. SQUEE! He brushed by me, his had accidentally touching mine, which sent shivers up my spine. _'His skin is so smooth," _I thought as I watched him sit down in the desk. I had to say something.

"Hi," I said with a nervous smile, "I'm Deidara, un." I stuck out my hand for him to shake, but mostly so I could touch his blemish free skin again.

He turned around and glared at me. I recoiled in shock from seeing such an ugly expression on such a beautiful face. My hand dropped to my side as he turned to face the teacher who was now giving a lecture on independent clauses. My heart also dropped. I spent the whole hour drowning in sad thoughts like:"_Why'd he glare at me?" "Does he already hate me?" _and others.

I didn't have Sasori-kun in my second or third hour classes so I was able to concentrate on school a little more. But the questions still ran through my head.

He was in fourth hour geography with me and I blushed again when I saw him. This time he sat right in front of me. I walked over to my seat and said, "Hi again, un," with a real smile on my face, completely forgetting about first hour.

"Hello Deidara."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard my name said by that beautiful voice. Deep and mysterious yet soft and lovely. I sat down as the teacher began to speak, those two words repeating in my head:_"Hello Deidara."_

Sasori-kun was in my last class as well but he didn't speak to me anymore. Not another word.

It's time for bed now. I can't wait until tomorrow; I hope Sasori will talk to me more. I'm sure he'll love me once he gets to know me. I hope


	2. The Beginning

_Dear Diary,_

First hour was great! Sasori-kun said 'hi' to me again, but that's just the beginning.

Our teacher handed out a grammar sheet and put us into pairs. And guess who my partner was…Sasori-kun! We moved our desks together and got to work. At first we didn't talk, we just stayed quiet and did our work. But then Sasori hit a question he couldn't answer and said, "Um, Deidara?"

"Yes, un?" I asked, swallowing down my excitement.

"What's number seven? I don't get it."

I helped Sasori with the problem, smiling like an idiot while doing so. As a reward for my helping him, Sasori-kun said, "Thanks." But the real prize was a smile. He smiled at me! It was small and short-lived but it warmed my heart and strengthened my love for the perfect red-head.

We finished the worksheet, talking every now and again about the questions, but nothing else. Second and third hours were boring compared to first hour and I couldn't wait until geography.

I walked out of third hour right when the bell rang and ran to forth hour, looking forward to see my crush again. I stepped into the classroom and saw Sasori-kun at his desk, writing in his notebook. I went over to him and said, "Hey Sasori, un!" a little too loudly and enthusiastically.

No response.

I sat down sad, embarrassed, and disappointed.

Sasori didn't say a word to me at all for the rest of the day. He barely acknowledged my existence. _Did I do something wrong? Did I embarrass him by talking to him?_

Again questions ran through my head, and they'll probably keep me awake tonight. *Sigh* I'm going to turn in early now. I'm too depressed to write anymore. Goodnight.


	3. The Good Days

_Dear Diary,_

I was right; the questions did keep me awake. I'm really tired so I'm not going to write much.

Sasori-kun didn't talk to me first or fourth hours, but in fifth hour…

I walked into the classroom and looked around. Sasori wasn't there. I sat down with a sigh and put my head on the desk to rest my eyes before class began.

"What's wrong Deidara?"

"I'm tired, un." I looked up to see the beautiful face of my crush looking down at me. "S-Sasoi," I stuttered as a blush crawled to my cheeks.

"Me too," he said with a yawn, "Grammar and geography were really boring and I doubt math will be any better." He walked to his seat, leaving me behind, my mouth agape.

Sasori-kun is so confusing. One day he's nice, the next he ignores me. Oh well. All I can do is enjoy the good days like today.


	4. Friends

_Dear Diary,_

I walked to school with a smile on my face; I felt great after what happened yesterday. _'I hope today is another one of Sasori-kun's good days," _I thought to myself.

I entered the school and went up the stairs to my locker. I put my backpack in it, grabbed my books, and walked to room 217: reading and grammar class.

Sasori-kun was already in his desk and I grinned when I saw him. To my surprise, he grinned back. This one was a lot nicer and lasted longer than the first smile he gave me.

"Hello Sasori, un," I said.

"Hey Deidara," he replied, "What's up?"

I panicked. We were having a conversation! I had no idea what to say, so I muttered, "Um, nothing much. How are you, un?" My face grew warm as embarrassment dominated my emotions.

"Bored," Sasori said, answering my question, "-un. Why do you say that Deidara?"

More panic. "Um…It's a stutter. I-I was born with it, un." I tried not to say 'un' so Sasori-kun wouldn't laugh at me, but it still came out."

Sasori did laugh and my blush deepened. His laugh was beautiful; deep and friendly. "That's cool," he said while chuckling, "The only thin special I have is a birthmark."

"Where's the birthmark?" I asked.

It was Sasori's turn to blush and his cheeks turned red, making him look even cuter than before. I laughed as the bell rang, saving Sasori from having to answer the question.

The rest of first hour, science, and art were quiet without Sasori-kun.

In geography we didn't talk, but that was only because we watched a movie and had to stay quiet.

I walked to math before Sasori, just like yesterday, and sat down, waiting for my crush to arrive. When he did, he asked me this: "Hey Deidara, we're friends right?"

"Y-yeah," I said nervously, "I guess so. Why'd you ask, un?"

"I was just wondering." A smile crept to Sasori-kun's face as he turned around and walked to his seat.

I couldn't believe it. We are officially friends! I'm filled with joy and love and all the other happy emotions a person can feel. *Sigh* Today was a good day. No, it was a great day. Goodnight. I hope tomorrow will be just as great.


	5. Sumptuous

_Dear Diary,_

I went through the day talking to Sasori-kun, learning more about each other. I'll write down what I learned so I don't forget.

Sasori's parents died when he was young and he now lives with his grandmother. His favorite color is yellow (like my hair!) and his favorite food is anything strawberry. He likes old rock music and swims.

When he said he swims, I instantly panicked and blushed. I'm on the swim team too and we had practice on Fridays, today was Friday and we had practice after school. That meant I'd see Sasori without a shirt, but worse, I would see him as we change. See him naked.

I spent the rest of the school day worrying about what would happen after school. I thought about not going; after all I didn't tell Sasori-kun that I swam too.

The final bell rang and before I knew it, I was standing in front of the boys' locker room with my palm on the handle. My heart was pounding in my chest as I turned the knob and entered the room.

I ran straight into a shirtless Sasori. My heart skipped at least three beats as my hands hit his chest. His body, like his face, was superb and flawless. He was slim and had six-pack abs. His arms were very well muscled but not so much that it looked unnatural.

"Whoa," he said, "Sorry Deidara, I didn't see you there."

I was speechless as my face turned red and set aflame.

"You didn't tell me you were on the swim team too," Sasori said. He already has his swim trunks on and I found myself disappointed that I didn't get to watch him change.

"I-it didn't cross my mind at the time," I stuttered, my eyes flicking back and forth from his face to his abdomen.

"What's your stroke?"

"Breast stroke."

"Oh, I do freestyle. Well, see you at practice." He walked away to the pool.

My legs wobbled and I let out the breath that I had been holding. I went into the locker room and changed. I looked in the mirror and sighed; I saw a pale, skinny, teenage boy in the glass. My arms and stomach were partially toned from swimming, but nowhere near Sasori-kun's. I sighed again and walked to the pool.

Swim practice seemed to last forever. I couldn't help but stare at Sasori-kun as he sliced through the water. He was a very good swimmer, but I had him beat. I feel proud that I'm better than him at something.

When practice ended, we went to the locker room to shower.

"Hey Deidara! You're a real good swimmer," Sasori's voice said behind me, "You're way better than I am."

"Thanks," I said and turned around to see Sasori-kun's birthmark staring right back at me. It was shaped like a bird and was located right in the center of his left butt check.

I turned to hide my scarlet features and a lump stirred in my swim trunks. I quickly showered, dressed, and left before I saw any more of Sasori's naked body.

I can still see his sumptuous ass in my mind's eye. Pardon my language, but I swear when I'm excited. It was perfect, just like the rest of him. I can't wait until next Friday so I can sneak a peak at his front side. *Sigh* Good night and sweet dreams.


	6. Monday

_Dear Diary,_

Nothing special happened Saturday or Sunday, just a usual weekend of drawing, writing, and going online. It's Monday and school starts again. *Ugh* At least I get to see Sasori-kun.

I entered school with the usual case of the back-to-school blues. I saw Sasori in the halls and he seemed down as well. I grinned to myself when I saw him, I'm not sure why, but I did and it lifted my spirits.

I talked with Sasori-kun all day, just conversing like normal friends do. The dialogue parted the clouds hovering over Sasori and he smiled many times. I did too. We just talked to each other in every hour we had together and by the end of the day, my Monday blues had completely dissipated.

That's all that happened today, but I had a lot of fun. Sasori-kun is a very good friend. Goodnight.


	7. My Hero

_Dear Diary,_

Yay Sasori-kun! You're my hero! I'll tell you why.

It started out as a normal day and first hour was full of great conversation with Sasori. The incident happened while I was walking back to my locker.

I was parting ways with Sasori, not watching where I was going, when I ran into someone. This someone was Itachi, the twelfth-grade bully; big and tall. He was mad. He pushed me against the wall, threatening to punch my face in and do other painful things to me.

But then came Sasori-kun to the rescue. (Heroic music) He jumped up and kicked Itachi in the face! POW! It was awesome! Itachi lay unconscious on the floor as people gathered around the bully's unmoving body.

"Thanks," I said to Sasori, "That was amazing, are you a ninja, un?" He laughed at this, but he wasn't laughing for long. His heroic act was soon discovered by teachers, but they saw it as disruptive and juvenile. He was brought to the office and given a week of detentions and a good scolding although I told the principle what really happened.

Sasori didn't seem to mind the punishment much. We went through the rest of the school day talking and joking about Sasori's 'ninja skills.' It was fun and I'm glad Sasori saved me from imminent doom, but I fell bad that he got detention doing it.

Oh well, at least we both are still in one piece. Goodnight.


	8. I Have My 'Period'

_Dear Diary,_

Today was my hyperactive, creepy, weird day. I have at least one every month, like a period for me, but with the opposite effect they have on girls.

Sasori-kun was surprised when I jumped out at him in the hall and yelled "RAWR!" at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, staring at me like I belonged in an insane asylum, not school.

"What do you mean, un?" I asked, oblivious in my bouncing-off-the-ceiling state, "I'm not acting weird, un." This just made Sasori laugh at me, giving me another 'you're crazy' look as he walked off to first hour and I tiptoed right up behind him.

Besides the stares of my fellow classmates, my hyperactive, creepy, weird actions attract the attention of my teachers. This is not a good thing. I'm yelled at constantly on these days and receive the occasional detention, but today was just the yelling. I was told to 'be quiet' first hour, 'be still' in second and third, 'shut up and sit down' in geography, and given a lecture on why 'it's important to pay attention' in math class.

Besides all the yelling and criticizing, I had fun with Sasori-kun. His laughter overflowed in my ears and his smile reflected in my eyes, encouraging my wild estate.

It was real fun, but now I'm dead tired. I probably shouldn't eat five banana chocolate chip muffins on my monthly 'period.' Not a great idea. Goodn-zzz…


	9. Today Sucked

_Dear Diary,_

I woke up this morning with a hangover from the day before. I crashed. I was tired and had a headache and the rest of the day didn't help.

For on example; I was walking to school and a car went by. No big deal, but the car hit a huge puddle and guess who got drenched? That's right, me. I got to school soaked and fell up the stairs. UP the stairs! First hour was going well until I stepped down hard on Sasori's toes.

"Oops," I said as he massaged his pained feet, "I'm sorry, un." He said it was okay, but that didn't make me feel much better. Science and art were filled with tripping and falling and I even ran into a teacher, knocking them over. (Now my science teacher has a grudge with me.) I fell again on my way to fourth hour, this time down the stairs, and said hello to Sasori with a bump on my forehead.

He smirked when he saw it and I said, "Don't say a word, un." In sixth hour I stabbed myself in the thumb with my compass and the blood spurted all over my homework, making me have to redo it.

Today sucked! I came home, took a shower, and noticed all of my injuries. I was bruised all over, my elbows and knees were scraped and bleeding, my thumb was still gushing blood, and the bump on my head was extremely noticeable.

*Sigh* I took an aspirin and am now going to bed, bleeding and sore. Goodnight.


	10. Sweet Dreams

_Dear Diary,_

Aches and pains racked my body when I woke up this morning. But today was completely different than yesterday.

I talked to Sasori all day and halfway through geography I realized what day it was. It was Friday. That meant swimming practice and Sasori-kun in the showers.

The rest of my school day was filled with silent anticipation. The bell finally rang after a boring lecture on fractions and I speed walked to the locker room. Sasori had beat me there again and I walked in on a shirtless, but otherwise clothed, red-headed swimmer.

Practice went by quickly and I broke a school record; probably due to the adrenaline coursing through my veins. And finally, it was over. I followed behind Sasori, heart pounding, hoping to make up for yesterday. We walked in the showers and I got my wish.

There is no need to describe what I saw because there is no way I'll forget. I will tell you that it was delicious, and I was jealous. The sight of a totally nude Sasori completed the picture of sexiness he was.

*Sigh* I tremble just thinking about it. Sweet dreams!


	11. Nothing Normal

_Dear Diary,_

It's Saturday and Sasori-kun is still on my mind; not that an image of my naked, sexy crush is a bad thing. I also had a weird dream about him last night.

It began in the swimming pool room. I was on the bleachers watching Sasori swim laps. Suddenly, a giant squid emerged from the deep pool and before I knew it, Sasori was out of the pool (nude I might add) attacking the monster with a giant two-handed sword. I tried to help, but I was paralyzed, forced to helplessly watch the battle ensue. He slashed at the monster's tentacles and managed to slice a few off. The scene changed.

We were now at the rim of a volcano, Sasori wearing only a loincloth and now even more muscled than usual. Extremely muscled, matter-of-fact. This time he was up against a roc. The giant bird dive-bombed at the weaponless hero who jumped onto its back. He punched and kicked the beast until they both fell in the bubbling lava in the mountain's crater. I screamed out for him, but no sound was made. I thought he was dead, but then the scene changed again.

I was in my room. I thought I was awake, but then I saw Sasori lying in my bed! He got up and in the process walked right through me like I was a ghost. Strange, but the real strange part was when he walked over to my closet and opened it to reveal a shrine… for me! He kneeled to worship a photo of me adorned with beads of silver and gold. I freaked. And that's when I woke up.

I was in my bed, alone, so I knew it was real this time. Just to make sure, I checked my closet for anything out of place. Nothing. I sighed and got ready to do what I do every weekend: nothing.


	12. Tobi

_Dear Diary,_

No one else knows I'm gay. This has allowed me to make male friends in 'normal' society. My favorite of these friends is Tobi.

Tobi has been gone on vacation for two weeks (lucky bastard) and returned today. We met at our lockers, his next to mine, and I gasped when I saw him; I didn't know he was back. "Tobi! Hey man, why didn't you tell me you got back, un?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Tobi has short hair like Sasori, but his is dark as night. His eyes are a mysterious color, a red-brown like rusted iron. I used to have a crush on Tobi, but he was a lost cause; one hundred and ten percent straight. He has Playboy magazines under his bed and everything.

"Well it's great to have you back, un. How was vacation?" I asked

"Great," Tobi said, but he didn't have time to tell me more because the bell rang. We said our goodbyes as he went off to math and I to grammar.

I told Sasori-kun about Tobi-san and we arranged a proper introduction during the only class all three of us had together: geography.

Second hour was spent listening to Tobi brag about his vacation. He went to an amusement park and an aquarium. He also went scuba diving and into a shark cage! I wish my family was stinking rich like Tobi's. Not only is Tobi rich, but he's brilliant. He may not look it, but how else could he skip school for two weeks and not worry about tests and homework?

Third hour flew by and the time to introduce my friends to each other came. I walked in with Tobi and saw Sasori in his desk, waiting for me. We went over to him and I said, "Tobi, I'd like you to meet Sasori; Sasori, this is my friend Tobi, un." They shook hands and said their hellos. They talked for a few minutes before the bell rang, and judging by how the two spoke, they seemed to like each other.

Fifth hour confirmed this theory when Sasori told me, "Tobi seems like a nice guy. We should all hang out this weekend." I quickly replied 'yes,' excited to have a chance to be with Sasori-kun outside of school.

I can't wait until Saturday now. Stupid Monday! Move along! Get this week over with! 'Cause I've got a hang out day with Tobi-san and Sasori-kun. Goodnight. I hope that when I wake up, it will already be Saturday.


	13. Plans

_Dear Diary,_

I woke up and immediately checked my calendar. It wasn't Saturday. I sighed and got ready for the day.

Once at school, I met up with Sasori and Tobi to make plans for our get-together this weekend. We planned to hang out at Tobi's house for a while before going to the new action movie A Spy's Tale at the theater. But that's not even the best part; it's a sleepover.

I love sleepovers. Video games, jokes, snacks, and staying awake all night. (I don't know why it's called a 'sleep' over.) And it's at Tobi-san's house, or should I say mansion. He has an indoor pool, an awesome obstacle course, a totally wicked entertainment system, and more. I'm so excited!

I was so hyped-up, I didn't pay any attention in school, but I don't care. I can't wait! I probably won't be able to sleep tonight, but goodnight anyway.


	14. Kiss

_Dear Diary,_

It's Sunday afternoon. Nothing special enough to write about happened on Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday (besides another glimpse at Sasori naked). What about Saturday and the sleepover you ask? I'm just about to write about it.

It started at Tobi's house with an hour of talking before A Spy's Tale. The movie was great. It had tons of Kung-Fu action and plenty of artful explosions and we came out of the theater attempting to recreate the fight scenes. That didn't turn out so well, but Sasori-kun seemed to know what he was doing.

After that, we went back to Tobi's mansion and had a pool party. We played water polo, Marco Polo, and had a cannon ball contest. Tobi won.

We then dried out in front of the giant plasma screen TV and played multiplayer video games of everything from first-person shooters to racing games. I won most of those. We also ate a ton of snacks and drank plenty of caffeine-filled energy drinks.

We then went at it in the obstacle course. It was huge and included: a maze, a rope ladder, a tunnel to crawl through, a rope to swing across a pond, monkey bars, a small rock wall, and a whole ton of awesomeness. We raced each other and Sasori had both me and Tobi beat. He's so cool! He flew through everything with ease. I wish I was that athletic.

We were resting up after running around and that's when the start of the best part happened. "Wait here," Tobi said and left the room leaving me and Sasori-kun alone. After a minute or two, Tobi returned with his arms behind his back, grinning like an idiot.

"What you got there, un?" I asked. This made Tobi-san smile even more. He revealed what he was hiding and I thought, _'Oh no.' _It was a few shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

"Come on guys," Tobi said, "let's have some." Sasori shrugged like it was no big deal, but I didn't think so.

"Won't we get in trouble, un?"

"My parents aren't home," Tobi replied. "C'mon. No one will know." He smirked, "Or are you afraid Deidara?"

That made me give in. I sighed and grabbed a glass. Tobi filled all three and we clinked our glasses and then drank. It was really bad tasting, but when it got to my stomach I got a very pleasant, warm feeling. Honestly, I liked it.

We got totally wasted and we were definitely not quiet drunks; we were crazy ones. We sang (horribly) along to Lady Gaga music, waving our shirts through the air and Tobi lost his pants as well. Of course I didn't mind. Heck, two hot, half-naked guys were tackling me to the ground. I was in heaven.

But the best part was still to come. During all of the chaos, Sasori-kun stumbled up to me and slurred, "You know what Deidara? I love you man." And then he kissed me on the mouth. His lips were so soft and felt great as they lingered on mine. *Sigh*

We passed out after that and when we woke, Tobi-san and Sasori-kun only remembered bits and pieces of the night before. I remember perfectly though; I guess I drank less than them. Sasori couldn't remember our kiss, so I thought it best not to tell him.

Besides my horrible hangover, the sleepover was perfect. The tree of us should hang out more often. (And Sasori should get drunk and kiss me more often.) It's the middle of the day, but my head really hurts. I'm going to take a nap. Goodnight.


	15. Please

_Dear Diary,_

Monday morning again, and strangely enough I feel fine. Maybe that hangover replaced the usual Monday blues.

Anyway, after Saturday night and me and Sasori-kun's kiss, a question has been bugging me. Is Sasori-kun straight? I know that it's possible that our kiss was just an accident caused by too much alcohol, but It could also have made Sasori brave (or crazy) enough to do what he really wanted. I hope it's the latter.

To test my hypothesis, I have come up with an experiment. (My science teacher would be so proud.) I will introduce Sasori to the hottest, single girl in our grade; Konan. She happens to be a friend of mine. During the encounter, I will watch Sasori closely, evaluate his body language and speech, and come to a conclusion: gay or straight? All straight guys fall for Konan so my plan can't possibly fail. But then again, Sasori could be bisexual….oh well, I'll just go through with it and tell you the results after school. Goodbye.

The plan went perfectly. I took Sasori right up to Konan and introduced them. "Sasori, this is my friend Konan. Konan, this is Sasori, un." They shook hands and said hello as I watched Sasori-kun. He didn't react to the feel of her skin and his eyes stayed on her face, not even glimpsing at her perfect-according-to-straight-guys body.

This gave me great hope. Please don't be straight Sasori-kun! I love you too much… Goodnight.


	16. Art

_Dear Diary,_

Art. So beautiful and freeing, and we got the best project of the year today: graphic art. I am a huge otaku and have a Deviant Art account for all of my fan art, so I'm really excited.

I've decided to draw a manga-style love scene between two guys. Of course on of the guys will seem to be female like some anime characters do, but I'll know they're not. The characters will confess their forbidden love to each other, kiss, and then that would be the end. Short but sweet. Of course this is based on my hope that me and Sasori-kun will one day be together, but no one else will know that.

On another note, I've noticed that Sasori has been acting strange since yesterday. He's been kind of fidgety. Maybe it's because of all the drinking he did at the sleep over, but that should have worn off by now. You don't think he remembered our kiss, do you? Maybe that's why. Oh well, whatever's wrong with him, I'm sure he'll tell me eventually.

I'm going to work on my art project now and then go to bed. Goodnight.


	17. Worry

_Dear Diary,_

Sasori's starting to worry me.

In first hour, he couldn't stop tapping his pencil and glancing all around; occasionally at me. It got to the point where the tapping was driving me crazy so I said, "Sasori. Stop it, un."

"Hmm?" he said, "Stop what?"

"Tapping your pencil, un." He let out an apologetic 'oh' and looked down at his hands. He looked sad about something, so I asked, "What's wrong Sasori, un?"

He looked up at my eyes and said, "Nothing's wrong Deidara. I'm fine." I think he was lying…

I gave up trying to get something out of him and moved on to second hour. Tobi was talking constantly, but I barely heard what he said; my mind was on Sasori. Something is bugging him and I need to know what it is.

I asked again in geography, but all he said was, "It's nothing. I-I'll tell you later." I walked away from that and into a question from Tobi. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"I wish I knew, un."

I got a weird look from Tobi, but I ignored it and went to my desk.

I didn't ask Sasori fifth hour and this time, instead of pencil tapping, he was twirling his finger through his red hair. It was cute and made me feel better. But not much.

I'm really worried about Sasori-kun. He said he'll tell me what's wrong later. I hope 'later' is very soon. My sleep will be troubled tonight. *Sigh* Goodnight.


	18. Missing

_Dear Diary,_

Sasori wasn't at school today. He wasn't in first, fourth, or fifth hour. Maybe his absence has something to do with what's been bugging him lately. I hope he's alright.

Tobi says he's probably just a little sick or maybe taking a 'personal day' to get over something in his life. Neither of these possibilities made me feel any better.

I miss Sasori-kun. I hope he gets better and is at school tomorrow. *Sigh* Another worry-filled night of sleep is ahead. *Sigh* Goodnight.


	19. I'm Invited

_Dear Diary,_

Sasori was back at school today. I saw him in the hallway and barely resisted the urge to tackle him down and give him a big hug. I just walked up to him and said, "Hey Sasori! Where were you yesterday, un?"

He smiled at me and said, "I was sick, but I'm better now." That made me glad and so did his smile. He looked beautiful and happy and all I wanted to do was kiss those upturned lips. But I didn't.

Sasori-kun seemed cheerful all day today. He talked to me and Tobi, laughed, and messed around during class. The teachers didn't really appreciate that, but I did. Sasori-kun was happy and that made me happy too.

Swim practice came around and Sasori was acting just like he was on Wednesday. He slugged through the water and twiddled his thumbs on the bleachers. But afterward, in the showers, Sasori came up to me (still wearing swim trunks) and said, "Hey, um, Deidara? How would you like to come over to my house tomorrow?"

I didn't show it, but I freaked out. A chance to be with Sasori-kun alone at his house? I _had_ to take it. "Um sure," I said as my heart pounded in my chest. "What's your address, un?"

Sasori's face lit up at my response and he told me where he lived. His house was only a few blocks away from mine, so I could bike there easily. "Okay," Sasori said as we left the locker room, "See you tomorrow at one o'clock Deidara." I nodded as Sasori-kun walked to the door and waved to me. I waved back and he left.

I'm so glad Sasori-kun got over what had been bugging him. I'm also excited to go to Sasori's house tomorrow. Well then; goodnight.


	20. Lemon

_Dear Diary,_

I woke up early this morning and fussed over my hair and my clothes; I had to look perfect before I met Sasori at his house. I looked in the mirror and saw a smiling teen with his blonde hair done up perfectly and wearing his favorite shirt. It was almost one by the time I finished, so I got on my bike and left.

Sasori's house was quaint and comfortable looking on the outside. It had white walls, a black shingle roof, and red window frames. I walked up to the red door, took a deep breath to calm myself, and rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds the door opened to reveal the smiling face of Sasori. "Hello Deidara," he said, "Come on in." I muttered a 'hey' and stepped over the threshold. Inside was just as welcoming as outside. The walls were painted the same red as the windows outside and were decorated with family photos. Sasori led me down the hall and stopped at a white door. "This is my room," Sasori said and opened the door. The room was painted red as well, but covered with posters of bands, movies, and video games. In the corner was a TV with a couple of game consoles hooked up to it. It was a typical teenage room.

"How are you today?" Sasori asked. He sounded a little uneasy like he was uncomfortable with me in his room.

"Good," I answered, "What do you want to do, un?"

Sasori's smile disappeared. "Well the reason I asked you over was that I um...needed to tell you something. Sit down." I sat on the bed and Sasori sat down next to me.

"What is it Sasori, un?"

There was a pause and Sasori broke the silence with four wonderful words: "Deidara, I love you." And then he kissed me, a passionate kiss that left me shocked and breathless.

Sasori seperated from me and opened his eyes. He must have seen the surprised look on my face, because he instantly apologized. "Oh no, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry that was stupid on me." He was blushing and I think I was too.

I couldn't believe it. All my dreams ere coming true! Sasori loved me. ME! I didn't know what to do. I just sat there, paralyzed, as Sasori went on apologizing. When he finally stopped, I came to my senses and saw Sasori looking down at the floor.

"It's okay Sasori," I said, placing my hand on his back. "The truth is, I love you too, un." Sasori looked up at me and this time, I kissed him.

Our lips lingered on each other's for several, wonderful moments. When we finally parted, we were both smiling. "I'm so happy you love me Sasori-kun." I said, "I was hoping you would ever since I saw you, un."

Sasori laughed his brilliant laugh and said, "So did I Dei." We then fell into each others embrace and kissed again. Sasori ran his hand through my lemon-yellow hair as I ran mine though his strawberry-red hair. The soft locks slipped through my fingers as Sasori's hand ran down my back and rested on my butt.

I pulled away, a little bit shocked, and said, "What are you doing, un?"

Sasori smiled mischievously and said, "Don't you want to do more than just kiss Deidara?"

I didn't know how to respond. I'd read about gay sex online before in yaoi form, but had never done more than kiss another guy. And that was just last week! I quickly came up with an excuse. "What if your grandma sees us, un?"

"Grandma Chiyo is out of town. She won't be back until Monday," Sasori replied, "C'mon." He then leaned in to kiss me and I surrendered. I just couldn't relinquish the opportunity.

Sasori's hand started running down my back again and stopped on the same spot as before. I gave a mental shrug and followed suite. I was glad I did. Sasori's but was so toned, I couldn't help but make a 'mmm' noise. This made Sasori snicker, temporarily breaking the bond between our lips so we could take a breath. It was a short break though and we were soon back at it, to my great pleasure.

After a few minutes, Sasori's hand moved from my butt to my thigh and be pushed me over on to my back. I grunted as I fell and looked up at Sasori. He was smiling again and I smiled back, giving him permission to do what he wanted with me.

We went back to kissing and Sasori started to take off my shirt. We took turns undressing each other and as I worked on removing his pants and saw a bulge similar to the one begging to escape from my boxers, I had a realization. We really were going to have sex.

This was confirmed when Sasori removed my final piece of clothing and...um...you know... I feel awkward writing this so I'll just hint at what I mean. After all, no one else is going to see this besides myself.

Anyway, continuing from where we left off...

I gasped as pleasure ran up my veins, giving me goose bumps. Just before I was ready to explode, Sasori stopped and came up smiling. He removed his own underwear as I caught my breath. I got the hint; it was my turn. I grabbed Sasori's thighs and flipped him over. I was hesitant at first, but Sasori's moans emboldened me.

Unlike Sasori, I didn't stop at the right time and got a mouthful. I wasn't expecting that and as a result, choked. We both caught our breath, looked at each other and laughed.

"Sorry about that," Sasori said in between giggles. I, in the mean time, thought about the taste in my mouth and shrugged. _'Well it's not bad.' _"Well now I have to return the favor," Sasori said, smirking. And he did.

After he was finished, we returned to kissing (which was fine with me) to rest our bodies. During lip lock I thought about how great today was. Besides the non-self-caused orgasm and all the kissing, I was with Sasori, my best friend and the love of my life. After today, we'd probably date throughout highschool, maybe longer, and that meant more kisses and more sex. I'm so happy!

From then on it got more, how should I say this, intense. I won't write that part so I'll just say I gladly won't be able to sit right for a week.

Well that's all for my sexy escapade. I've stayed up late to write this because me and Sasori were at it until nightfall. I'm still at his house by the way. Right now he's asleep beside me and he has an adorable snore. Well goodnight diary; I'm sleeping on my side tonight next to my love: Sasori-kun.


End file.
